


Trở lại 1977

by Hong_Que



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Young Severus Snape, snape redo
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hong_Que/pseuds/Hong_Que
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuyện bắt đầu từ cảnh Severus Snape chết tại Lều Hét. Vì một lí do gì đó, anh bị đẩy trở lại quá khứ - năm 1977. Với năng lực và hiểu biết của một người trưởng thành, Snape sẽ làm gì? Lịch sử sẽ lặp lại hay thay đổi thế nào?<br/>Không chỉ có thế, có một vài sự bất ngờ mà Snape cũng không biết trước, làm công cuộc viết lại lịch sử của Snape trở nên khó khăn hơn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trở lại

**Author's Note:**

> Tác giả: Hồng Quế (aka Hà Thái)  
> http://hathaiakahongque.blogspot.jp/

#  Chương 1: Trở lại

\-----------

Severus mở mắt. Thay vì sự u tối mịt mùng trong Lều Hét, anh lại thấy một quang cảnh sáng sủa hơn chút xíu. Bầu trời!

_Thế quái nào mà mình lại nhìn thấy bầu trời?_ Anh đưa tay dụi mắt. Đúng là bầu trời thật. Cái bầu trời lúc nào cũng xám xịt của Scotland.

Severus nhíu mày, cố gắng suy nghĩ trong khi đầu anh đau như búa bổ. Chúa tể Hắc ám. Nagini. Cái đau. Máu. Potter. Lily. Bóng tối.

Anh đã chết.

Đúng thế, anh đã chết. Đây là cuộc sống của anh sau khi chết chăng? Có lẽ nào anh đang ở đâu đó hơn là cái thế giới cũ: thiên đàng hay địa ngục?

Chưa từng có ai đã chết trở về kể cho anh nghe thiên đàng hay địa ngục trông như thế nào, nhưng anh chắc rằng cái chốn anh đang ở đây ít kinh khủng hơn nhiều so với địa ngục và cũng chẳng thể nào tươi đẹp đủ để thành thiên đàng trong tưởng tượng của anh.

Severus không bao giờ mơ tưởng mình sẽ được lên thiên đàng, nếu như thiên đàng là nơi của người tốt. Anh không tốt, chắc chắn là như thế. Anh đã làm quá nhiều điều xấu xa, tồi tệ trong đời, đã làm anh phải trả giá bằng mạng sống của người phụ nữ anh yêu thương nhất. Anh hằn học, cáu kỉnh với người khác. Anh bắt nạt lũ học sinh ở trường. Anh chẳng có ai là bạn ngoài một ông già lụ khụ mà cuối cùng anh đã giết chết bằng lời nguyền Chết Chóc trên đỉnh tháp Thiên Văn, và một người bạn-gọi-là-như-vậy đối xử tử tế với anh và thậm chí còn cho anh làm cha đỡ đầu của đứa con trai duy nhất của hắn (nhưng đấy là do hắn không biết lòng trung thành thực sự của anh đặt ở phía đối nghịch nên mới như vậy).

Nhưng Severus cũng không chắc mình có thực sự đáng bị đày xuống địa ngục không, bởi vì anh cũng đã làm quá nhiều điều để chuộc lại lỗi lầm của mình. Mà anh cũng không biết là liệu đã đủ. Nhưng anh đã cố gắng hết sức. Lúc đầu anh đổi về phe Dumbledore vì Lily, vì hận Voldemort đã giết cô. Nhưng rồi sau đó không phải chỉ vì thế nữa. Cũng không phải vì lời hứa với Dumbledore. Nó giống như một thứ gì đó đã ăn sâu vào anh, trở thành chính bản thân anh. Anh cảm thấy đau trước mỗi cái chết vô tội mà mình phải chứng kiến. Anh dằn vặt bản thân bởi những việc mình buộc phải làm để giúp cho đại cục.

Anh chẳng bao giờ trở thành người thân thiện hay tử tế với người khác. Nhưng anh đã hình thành nên một chuẩn mực đạo đức riêng của mình, dù nó có hẹp hơn chút xíu so với một vài người khác.

Không, chắc chắn là anh không phải là ác quỷ. Anh không hoàn toàn xấu.

Nhưng nếu anh cũng không đáng để ở địa ngục, thì rốt cục anh ở đâu? Liệu có cái nơi thứ ba nào cho những kẻ như anh: không trắng, không đen mà là màu xám?

Một đám mây xám xịt to tổ chảng lờ đờ trôi qua tầm mắt anh. Anh nhắm mắt lại. Có lẽ anh chẳng ở nơi nào trong mấy cái nơi ấy. Đó chỉ là đức tin của Muggle. Anh không phải Muggle. Anh là phù thủy. Anh chẳng nhớ ra được câu chuyện nào kể về nơi ở của người chết sau khi kết thúc cuộc đời của họ. Có lẽ tất cả phù thủy sau khi chết sẽ được dồn lại một nơi, kẻ xấu, kẻ tốt… trừ những con ma. Có lẽ anh sẽ gặp Harry Potter ở đây (nó sẽ chết mà, Dumbledore đã bảo thế), hoặc vài người của Hội, hoặc vài Tử Thần Thực Tử…

Ý nghĩ mới nảy ra làm anh bật nảy người dậy. Nhưng anh lại lập tức nằm ẹp xuống vì một cơn đau đớn lan tỏa toàn thân, như thể cơ thể anh vừa trải qua một lời nguyền Nhục Hình.

_Mịa, chẳng lẽ những kẻ xấu như ta sẽ bị đau đớn thế này sau khi chết chăng?_ Anh cau có nghĩ thầm.

 Severus cố gắng lật nghiêng người, đầu anh nặng trình trịch như thể đang đeo một nghìn cái vạc trên đó. Đưa tay lên ôm đầu vì một cơn đau nhói, Severus nhận ra bàn tay anh nhơm nhớp vì dính máu.

Trước mắt anh là một khung cảnh mờ sương của một dòng sông nhỏ. Đường Bàn Xoay. Anh đã ở gần nhà mình. Nhưng khung cảnh trông có phần khác so với lần gần đây nhất anh nhìn thấy nó. Dòng sông không bị ô nhiễm. Các ngôi nhà đỡ cũ nát hơn. Như thể…

Như thể là hai chục năm về trước!

Severus giơ bàn tay dính máu ra trước mặt nhìn lại. Kí ức trong anh ùa về. Mùa hè năm thứ năm, anh đã bị một nhóm Muggle say rượu tấn công tại đây. Mịa! Mấy thằng khốn đó đã bất ngờ giật được đũa phép của anh trước khi anh kịp ếm bùa chúng. Anh đã được đưa vào bệnh viện và ra viện chỉ sau hai ngày – không phải vì đã đủ sức khỏe ra viện mà là vì bố mẹ anh không có tiền trả viện phí. Sau đó mấy ngày nữa, bởi lẽ ra Severus phải nhập trường một ngày trước đó nhưng không thấy tăm hơi đâu nên giáo viên chủ nhiệm nhà Slytherin là Slughorn đã tìm đến nhà anh, và lập tức đưa anh về phòng Y tế của Hogwarts để chữa lành hết những chỗ gãy xương và bầm dập trên người anh.

Kí ức này giống như một cái gậy đập vào đầu Severus một phát nữa. Chẳng có lẽ nào anh đang sống lại cuộc đời mình?

Không! Không đời nào anh muốn lặp lại cái cuộc sống khốn khổ khốn nạn của mình lần nữa. Chẳng ai từng sống qua hai cuộc chiến tranh lại muốn trải qua chiến tranh tiếp. Chẳng ai muốn nhìn thấy người mình thương yêu bị giết một lần nữa. Chẳng ai muốn giết người duy nhất tin tưởng mình một lần nữa…

_Có lẽ đây chính là địa ngục._ Severus cay đắng nghĩ thầm.

Nhưng rồi Severus không nghĩ nữa. Bản năng khiến anh vận mọi khối cơ trong người mình cố bò lết ra khỏi bờ sông mù sương. Nhưng vẫn giống y hệt như lần trước, anh gục xuống và ngất xỉu.


	2. Trong bệnh viện

Severus tỉnh dậy trong bệnh viện, đúng như những gì anh nhớ. Người ta bó bột quanh người anh và làm cho anh gần như không cử động được. Lâu lâu lại có một y tá mặt tròn đeo kính đi vào tích tích gì đó vào tấm chart rồi lại đi ra, không quên khuyến mại cho Severus một nụ cười buồn tẻ.

Mẹ anh ngồi bên cạnh giường bệnh, đan một chiếc áo len màu lá mạ. Bà thường đan len như vậy, bất kể mùa đông hay mùa hè, miễn là vẫn có len để đan. Thường thường bà bán những chiếc áo đó để lấy tiền mua đồ dùng cho gia đình hoặc đồ dùng học tập cho Severus, và mua len để đan tiếp. Những cái không bán được vì xấu quá hoặc lạc mùa thì bà giữ lại để mặc, hoặc dỡ ra đan lại.

Suy cho cùng, dù đã vứt bỏ đũa phép của mình và chọn sống như một Muggle thì mẹ anh vẫn là một phụ nữ gàn dở. Thật đáng tiếc khi biết rằng bà đã từng là một phù thủy xuất sắc – rất tài năng về Độc Dược.

Nhưng lại suy cho cùng thì có phụ nữ nào mà không có cuộc sống đáng tiếc cơ chứ, khi trên đời này người ta vẫn trông chờ họ đứng sau các nam phù thủy.

Như Lily Evans, đứng đầu đám nữ sinh, cô gái vàng của nhà Gryffindor. Rồi sao? Lấy chồng sớm, sinh con, thành một bà nội trợ, bị kéo vào một cái Hội ngu ngốc và một cuộc chiến ngu ngốc (mà sau này chính anh cũng tham gia vào) và bị giết chết khi mới 21 tuổi.

Hay Narcissa Black, đẹp và thông minh. Rồi thành bà Malfoy không có chút gì dấu ấn nghề nghiệp, phải lên voi xuống chó cùng sự thành bại của chồng.

Những phụ nữ có chút tham vọng thì sao? Dolores Umbrige là một con mụ điên không có lương tâm mà không ai thèm rớ tới.

Minerva McGonnagal thì cả đời giam mình trong tòa lâu đài không có một mảnh tình vắt vai (ít ra là theo như Severus biết).

Hình như người ta cứ buộc những người phụ nữ hoặc phải sống cô đơn, hoặc phải quên đi bản thân mình.

Eileen dừng tay đan, ngẩng mặt lên để nhìn thấy Severus lại mở mắt. Bà nở một nụ cười nhợt nhạt.

“Con còn đau lắm không?”

“Con ổn.”

Severus đáp. Lần đầu tiên khi trở lại thấy lòng ấm lên chút xíu. Được nhìn thấy Eileen một lần nữa vừa làm niềm vui lại cũng vừa là nỗi đau đối với Severus. Anh nhớ ra rằng bố mẹ mình mất sau khi anh ra trường ít lâu vì tai nạn giao thông. Một chiếc ô tô mất lái đã lao vào bà và Tobias khi cả hai đang đi bộ trên đường - một trong những lần hiếm hoi họ đi cùng nhau ngoài đường, và hình như đang cãi nhau, người ta kể lại vậy.

“Con trông thật tệ.” Eileen nói.

“Con biết.” Severus cười nhẹ.

“Mẹ đã lấy lại đũa phép cho con. Nó rơi ở sát mép sông. Mẹ để ở nhà, trong rương đồ của con.”

Eileen đưa tay vuốt ve bàn tay Severus. Sự động chạm ấy làm Severus muốn khóc. Thật lạ. Anh cứ tưởng rằng bao nhiêu năm Bế Quan Bí Thuật đã làm anh không thể khóc được bởi cái gì, ngoài Lily.

Severus hít một hơi dài nén cơn xúc động. Eileen ngẩng lên nhìn chiếc đồng hồ treo trên tường.

“Mẹ phải về nấu bữa tối. Nếu Tobias về mà chưa thấy có đồ ăn...”

Eileen nói mà không thể hiện một chút cảm xúc nào. Severus cảm thấy một cơn giận dữ và một sự căm ghét với người đàn ông được gọi là bố anh ấy, trào lên. Anh nuốt nước bọt nén cơn giận lại.

“Vâng. Con có đồ ăn tại bệnh viện rồi.”

Eileen khẽ gật đầu, “Tạm biệt nhé!”, rồi đi ra.

Còn lại một mình, Severus lại thả trôi theo dòng suy nghĩ. Giờ anh đã chắc chắn là mình quay về quá khứ. Nhưng tại sao? Anh biết có những truyền thuyết về việc quay về quá khứ sau khi chết, nhưng chưa có một bằng chứng xác thực nào về chuyện đó. Anh chưa từng đọc được một ghi chép nào về chuyện đó. Mà anh đã đọc khá nhiều.

Anh chắc rằng phải có một lí do cực kì đặc biệt nào đó thì anh mới phải sống lại cuộc đời mình thế này. Để trừng phạt anh chăng? Anh chắc rằng mình không phải kẻ xấu nhất trên đời, và cũng có thể cuộc đời anh cũng không phải cuộc đời đáng chán nhất trên đời.

Vậy có lẽ nào sự trở về của anh có mục đích gì quan trọng? Ý nghĩ làm anh muốn bật cười khùng khục, nhưng không cười thành tiếng nổi vì những cái xương gãy không cho phép. Có gì quan trọng với thế giới này hơn là tiêu diệt Chúa tể Hắc ám? Nhưng nếu như vậy thì tại sao lại là anh, mà không phải là Dumbledore? Rõ ràng Dumbledore là người nắm rõ nhất làm thế nào để diệt được Chúa tể Hắc ám, và cũng là người có khả năng nhất. Rõ ràng cuộc sống có một khiếu hài hước kì cục của nó khi đã gửi anh trở về đây.

Nghĩ đến đó, lòng anh chùng lại. Vậy là Harry Potter đã thất bại. Nó đã chết mà không tiêu diệt được Chúa tể Hắc ám. Anh đã biết là nó sẽ phải chết, chính anh đã lãnh trách nhiệm nói cho nó biết điều đó. Có thể sau khi nó chết, vẫn không có ai giết được Chúa tể Hắc ám. Hoặc có thể Dumbledore đã tính toán sai điều gì đó, rằng sự hi sinh của Harry Potter cũng chẳng thể làm cho Chúa tể Hắc ám hết bất tử.

Nghĩ đi nghĩ lại các sự kiện đã xảy ra, anh chắc chắn một điều rằng trong suốt một năm qua, Dumbledore đã sai Harry Potter đi tìm các Trường Sinh Linh Giá. Dumbledore chưa bao giờ nói cho anh biết điều đó, vì cụ vẫn bảo “không nên để trứng cùng một giỏ”, nhưng anh cũng có những nghi ngờ nhất định. Sau khi Chúa tể Hắc ám trở lại ám Quirrel năm 1991, anh đã luôn tự hỏi hắn đã dùng phép thuật gì để có thể sống sót một cách lay lắt như thế. Những lời đồn đại về sự bất tử của Chúa tể Hắc ám làm anh tò mò vô cùng, và đã lục tung tất cả những cuốn sách về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám mà anh có thể đặt tay tới được. Nhưng phải đến sau khi anh mò tới Tổng hành dinh của Hội Phượng Hoàng là tòa nhà Grimmauld số 12 sau khi Dumbledore chết thì anh mới tìm ra thứ mình cần.

Nhà Black là một gia đình quý tộc lâu đời và giàu có. Một truyền thống trong những gia đình như thế là có rất nhiều sách cổ, đặc biệt là về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám. Đáng tiếc là trong hai đứa con trai chỉ có Regulus Black là còn chịu khó đọc sách một tí chứ còn Sirius Black thì thích thú với các hoạt động thể chất hơn. Sau khi gia đình Black sụp đổ sau sự biến mất của Chúa tể Hắc ám năm 1981, thư viện của họ thất lạc đi đâu gần hết. Khi khám nhà, Severus chỉ tìm thấy vài quyển, và anh mang tất cả về nhà, cùng với nửa sau bức thư của Lily.

Một trong mấy quyển sách đó có đề cập đến Trường Sinh Linh Giá. Rõ ràng đây là một cách hoàn hảo để trở nên bất tử, nhất là khi Chúa tể Hắc ám chẳng quan tâm tí ti gì đến việc linh hồn của hắn tròn hay méo, hay phải giết bao nhiêu người để xé nó ra thành mấy mảnh. Theo Severus, thì Hòn đá Phù thủy là một giải pháp lành mạnh hơn nhiều, nhưng hòn đá đó chỉ để tạo một loại thuốc kiểu như thuốc trường sinh bất tử chứ chẳng thể bảo vệ người ta khỏi lời nguyền Chết Chóc. Và rõ ràng là Chúa tể Hắc ám chẳng biết gì về nó cho đến mãi năm 1991.

Bây giờ, khi có thời gian nằm ngẫm nghĩ và sắp xếp lại những miếng ghép hình, Severus càng lúc càng khẳng định chắc chắn về giả thuyết Trường Sinh Linh Giá.

Chiếc nhẫn Dumbledore đeo rồi bị dính lời nguyền chết người là một. Cái vòng cổ mà Potter đeo khi nó lặn xuống lấy thanh gươm Gryffindor ở trong rừng Dean là hai. Một thứ gì đó trong phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Ravenclaw, Potter đã đến đó tìm nó là ba. Theo những gì xảy ra ở Phòng chứa Bí mật mà Potter kể lại, anh nghĩ cuốn nhật kí đó là cái thứ tư.

Bản thân Potter chắc chắn là một cái, nếu không chẳng có lí gì nó lại phải chết nếu muốn Chúa tể Hắc ám chết, ngoài ra nó lại còn có mối thần giao cách cảm đáng ngờ với hắn nữa.

Còn gì nữa không? _“Đến một lúc nào đó khi Chúa tể Hắc ám không sai con rắn Nagini đi làm việc riêng nữa mà giữ nó bên mình, đó cũng là lúc anh phải nói cho Harry biết rằng nó sẽ phải chết...”_ Potter đã từng nhìn thấy con rắn tấn công Arthur Weasley - qua mắt rắn. Nếu Potter mang một mảnh linh hồn của Chúa tể Hắc ám, thì rõ ràng con rắn cũng mang một mảnh.

Như vậy có sáu Trường Sinh Linh Giá. Nếu anh lên kế hoạch tiêu diệt những Trường Sinh Linh Giá đó từ bây giờ, anh có thể loại trừ ít nhất là con rắn và Potter.

Để làm được việc đó, anh cần có một kế hoạch cụ thể. Nhất là khi anh còn phải theo học hai năm cuối ở Hogwarts - một việc buồn tẻ đến chết, đối mặt với đám Đạo Tặc đáng ghét, tránh gây sự chú ý của Chúa tể Hắc ám và Dumbledore (đương nhiên của cả mọi người nữa).

Và Lily... Anh không thể để mất cô lần nữa. Anh sẽ xin lỗi, sẽ cầu xin cô tha thứ hay làm bất kì điều gì có thể để giành lại tình bạn của cô. Severus không mơ tưởng gì lắm đến việc Lily sẽ yêu mình. Suy cho cùng thì cô xinh đẹp, thông minh, tốt bụng và nổi tiếng. Những cô gái như thế ít khi chọn một người như Severus: vừa xấu vừa nghèo rớt mồng tơi, cũng chẳng được mọi người yêu thích tẹo nào, thậm chí bị ghét vì là một đứa quái gở đam mê Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, suốt ngày ủ rũ và cáu kỉnh.

Rõ ràng là so với một James Potter vừa đẹp trai lại giàu có, nổi tiếng, ngôi sao Quidditch và sớm sẽ trở thành Thủ lĩnh nam sinh vào năm sau, học trò cưng của thầy Hiệu trưởng và cô Phó hiệu trưởng McGonnagal thì Severus không có tí hi vọng gì. Thậm chí ông bà Evans cũng không thích Lily chơi với Severus, còn Petunia thì không cần phải nói.

Bị ném trở lại thế này và phải chứng kiến Lily rơi vào vòng tay của James Potter một lần nữa không khác nào một con dao găm vào tim Severus. Nhưng ít nhất anh còn có cơ hội giành lại tình bạn của cô, và cứu cô khỏi kết cục như ở cuộc đời trước kia của anh.

Nhưng rồi đột nhiên, những suy nghĩ vừa rồi của Severus đảo lộn lại hết. Có một điểm vô cùng mấu chốt ở đây mà anh chưa tính tới. Một trong những lí do du hành thời gian bị kiểm soát chặt chẽ và không được khuyến khích là vì nó cực kì nguy hiểm. Về nguyên tắc, người ta không thể thay đổi được quá khứ, bởi vì nếu quá khứ bị thay đổi thì nó sẽ không diễn ra theo cái cách như cũ để làm người đó quay lại quá khứ. Có nghĩa là anh có thể thay đổi một vài thứ vớ vẩn như thay vì ăn sáng vào 7 giờ thì ăn vào 8 giờ, chứ thay đổi cuộc đời của Lily hay đại cục của cuộc chiến là điều không thể.

Severus thở dài. Điều đó có nghĩa là: anh sẽ phải sống lại từng giây từng phút một cái cuộc đời khốn khổ của mình. Có lẽ ở kiếp trước, anh vẫn chưa làm đủ điều tốt để bù lại tội lỗi.


	3. Tàu tốc hành Hogwarts

Khi vừa từ bệnh viện trở về nhà, Severus lập tức mò tìm ngay cây đũa phép để thực hiện vài phép chữa thương cơ bản.

Severus đã đủ mười bảy tuổi từ hồi đầu năm nên không còn bị cấm làm phép nữa. Nhưng thực ra những năm trước, Severus vẫn làm phép chui được khối. Eileen không làm phép thuật đã nhiều năm rồi nhưng giới phù thủy không ai biết điều đó cả, Bộ Pháp Thuật lại càng không. Vì thế dù Severus có làm phép khi còn vị thành niên đi nữa thì người ta chỉ biết có phép thuật được thực hiện ở Đường Bàn Xoay chứ không có cách nào biết phép đó là do Severus hay Eileen làm. Miễn là Severus không làm phép thuật thuộc loại hắc ám cao cường đáng ngờ gì quá thì người ta sẽ chẳng hơi đâu mà đến để tra ra.

Lúc đầu, anh định kệ mà đợi Slughorn đến đón như lần trước nhưng sau đau quá không chịu được nên tặc lưỡi, nghĩ bụng: “Việc mình đến trường sớm hay muộn một ngày đâu có ảnh hưởng gì đến ai cơ chứ!”

Bây giờ những cái xương gãy trong người Severus đã liền lại cả, dù anh vẫn đau ê ẩm toàn thân. Việc không có thuốc liền xương và các độc dược chữa thương khác làm cho các vết thương chỉ lành lại sơ sơ chứ còn lâu mới lành hẳn. Nhưng thế cũng đã là tốt chán so với lần trước rồi. Hồi đó anh không biết một câu thần chú chữa thương nào nên đành chịu chết, nằm bẹp ở nhà cho đến khi Slughorn đến. Nghĩ lại anh vẫn thấy Hogwarts thật thiếu sót khi không dạy các kĩ năng chữa thương cho học sinh.

Severus ngó hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương. Hai mươi mốt năm trẻ lại không làm anh đẹp đẽ hơn là mấy. Vẫn làn da tái nhợt như một cái cây trồng trong bóng tối, mái tóc nhờn bóng rủ xuống như một cái màn đen cáu bẩn, cái mũi to quá khổ tuy chưa gãy đến mức như sau này và hàm răng chín sáu ba không may quá vẫn còn trắng. Các nếp nhăn trên khuôn mặt anh không còn, kể cả vẻ khắc khổ, chua chát, đau đớn sâu sắc của bao nhiêu năm cuộc đời bi thảm cũng biến mất, chỉ còn hiện diện trong đôi mắt đen thẳm trong một vài thoáng khi anh không Bế Quan.

Vào lúc này, Severus chưa đạt đến chiều cao tối đa của mình, và thân thể gầy xác xơ của anh càng làm cho anh trông giống một cái lá hơn. Nói tóm lại, tuổi trẻ làm cho anh trông đỡ tàn tạ nhưng lại thiếu mất cái từng trải, uy phong của một Severus trưởng thành.

Tờ lịch treo trên tường phòng ngủ của Severus khoanh một dấu tròn đỏ vào ngày mồng 1 tháng 9. Đó là ngày Severus phải nhập học. Hôm nay là ngày 28. Vậy là chỉ 4 ngày nữa, anh sẽ lại lên đường đến Ngã Tư Vua. Nhưng trước đó, anh sẽ phải kiểm tra sách vở của mình đã.

Severus mở cái tủ cũ kĩ, trong đó có ngăn bên dưới toàn những đồ dùng cũ của Eileen để lại.

Anh rất biết ơn Eileen ở chỗ dù bà đã quyết định vĩnh biệt cuộc sống phù thủy của mình nhưng không hề có chút ý định nào tước đi cái quyền đó của Severus, cho dù điều đó làm Tobias khó chịu hết mức và luôn tìm đủ mọi cách hành hạ bà và Severus vì chuyện đó. Dù tự vứt đũa phép của mình đi (hay bị Tobias vứt đi, Severus cũng không chắc) nhưng Eileen vẫn xoay xở để giữ lại được tất tật sách vở cũ của mình cho Severus, thậm chí cả khá nhiều cuốn sách về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám mà chính Severus đã học từ đó trước khi anh đến Hogwarts.

Việc này đã tiết kiệm cho gia đình Severus khối tiền, đặc biệt hữu dụng khi rõ ràng là họ chẳng giàu có gì. Severus chỉ phải mua những đồ dùng khác như vạc, cân, nguyên liệu độc dược... nếu cần. Anh nhìn lại bộ áo chùng te tua thảm hại của mình, đánh giá xem có nên mua nó không hay dùng phép Chữa Lành để vá lại nó (anh không chắc nó có còn hiệu nghiệm không nữa).

Cuối cùng, Severus quyết định là tiết kiệm được chừng nào hay chừng ấy vì có vẻ như bố mẹ anh đã tốn kha khá tiền vào cái vụ nằm viện của anh rồi và Tobias không vui vẻ gì về việc đó. Dẫu sao thì... Severus chặc lưỡi, không muốn nghĩ tiếp, quăng cái áo chùng vào trong tủ và đóng sập cửa tủ lại.

***

Severus kéo lê chiếc rương lên chuyến tàu tốc hành Hogwarts. Anh đi lướt qua các toa tàu, tìm lấy một chỗ hợp lí để ngồi. Anh chỉ muốn tìm lấy một toa tàu trống, ngồi vào đó rồi khóa hết các cửa lại để không có ai ngồi vào đó cùng anh được hết, nhưng không được. Anh biết mình tất cả những gì cần làm là giả vờ sống y như hồi mười bảy tuổi, tức là ngồi chung với đám bạn nhà Slytherin của mình. Nhưng đằng nào thì lần trước anh đâu có mặt trên tàu, nên đâu có ngồi cùng ai. Hơn nữa lúc này anh không có tí tẹo ham muốn nào đàn đúm với Mulciber và Avery hay bất kì ai trong đám bạn ở nhà Slytherin của anh tí nào, hay nói đúng hơn là không muốn nói chuyện với ai.

Người duy nhất mà anh muốn gặp bây giờ là Lily nhưng từ khi Lily tuyên bố “ _anh chọn con đường của anh, tôi chọn con đường của tôi_ ” thì cô cũng đã tỏ rõ thái độ rằng không hề muốn hé răng một lời nào với Severus và anh cũng quá hèn nhát và tự ái để cố gắng nói chuyện lại với cô lần nữa. Thế nên điều dễ xảy ra nhất nếu Severus và Lily ngồi cùng một toa tàu là Lily sẽ đứng dậy bỏ đi nơi khác hoặc đơn giản là không thèm tiếp chuyện với anh. Mà nói chung thì, không phải là anh nên lờ cô đi giống hệt như cuộc đời trước đó anh đã làm hay sao?

Cuối cùng, đi một hồi, Severus quyết định chọn ngồi cùng một đám học sinh năm nhất. Ba thằng bé, một tóc đen, một tóc vàng, một tóc nâu, mặt non choẹt trông kinh ngạc tột độ khi thấy một anh chàng lớn đùng mặt mũi cau có chen vào giữa chúng nó và ngồi vào chỗ ngồi gần cửa sổ mà không thèm nói lấy một lời nào. Severus không thèm liếc chúng, thở dài, ngắm cái khung cảnh tẻ nhạt hết mức bên ngoài toa tàu. Trẻ con. Ngớ ngẩn và phiền nhiễu. Nhưng an toàn nhất - vào lúc này.

\- Tớ nghe nói ở trong trường có những con ma...

\- Đúng thế. Con ma Suýt Mất Đầu là con ma nhà Gryffindor. Chị Sally nói vậy.

\- Thế nhà Hufflepuff có con ma nào không? Có lẽ tớ sẽ vào nhà Hufflepuff.

\- Tớ không rõ. Chị Sally không nói. Nhưng chắc là có. - Thằng bé tóc đen nói, rồi ngoạm một miếng sandwich thật lớn. - Tớ chắc chắn sẽ vào Gryffindor, giống như cả nhà tớ.

 - Tớ không biết mình sẽ vào nhà nào. - Thằng bé tóc vàng nói. Trông nó có vẻ hơi lo lắng. - Bố mẹ tớ không phải là phù thủy.

\- Thế thì chắc chắn cậu sẽ không vào Slytherin. Càng tốt! - Thằng bé tóc đen nói, giọng hơi ngạo mạn. - Nhà đó toàn bọn xấu. Họ ghét những phù thủy xuất thân Muggle.

Severus quay lại nhìn lướt qua ba đứa bé, dừng lại một chút trên gương mặt thằng bé tóc đen. Nó làm anh nhớ tới James Potter. Tự dưng Severus thấy ghét thằng bé đó một cách vô cớ. Nhưng anh chỉ ném cho nó một cái nhìn buồn tẻ rồi lại nhìn tiếp ra ngoài cửa sổ.

\- Này, ăn đi...

Thằng bé tóc nâu lấy trong túi áo ra một mớ Kẹo Nhái và chia cho lũ bạn. Nó ngần ngừ khi ngó đến Severus, có lẽ phân vân không biết có nên mời anh chàng dễ sợ này vì phép lịch sự không. Sau một hồi, có vẻ như lấy hết can đảm, nó rụt rè.

\- Anh có…

\- Òi, trừ khi đó là Kẹo Rửa Sạch Tóc Thần Kì hoặc là Kẹo Thu Nhỏ Mũi thì Snivellus sẽ rất hân hạnh!

Severus quay lại. Hai thằng con trai tuổi choai choai đứng án ngữ ở cửa toa tàu. Cả hai đều có mái tóc màu đen, dáng dong dỏng cao. Thằng đứng hơi nhích về trước có mái tóc hơi rối, đeo kính, trông mặt mũi ưa nhìn. Còn thằng đứng sau rất đẹp trai kiểu lãng tử (nếu ai đã từng xem phim Bạch Hải Đường thì sẽ thấy kiểu đẹp trai của thằng này rất giống như thế), tì cánh tay lên vai thằng đứng trước. Cả hai đều đã thay đồng phục của trường Hogwarts, nét mặt toát lên một vẻ kiêu ngạo.

Severus rít qua kẽ răng với một vẻ căm ghét.

\- Potter! Black!

Tránh vỏ dưa lại gặp vỏ dừa. Đây là hai trong số những kẻ Severus ít muốn gặp nhất lúc này.

 - Này Snivellus, hôm nay sao lại lạc vào đây?

\- Tao không sao thấy được vì sao đó lại là việc của mày, Potter. - Severus lạnh lùng đáp lại, bàn tay theo phản xạ lần đến đũa phép.

\- Tệ quá, James ạ. Mình nghĩ là mấy thằng đấy cũng bắt đầu hết chịu nổi cái mặt hãm tài của nó rồi. Chắc trên đời này chỉ có mỗi mẹ nó là có thể ngắm cái bản mặt nó và hít hà không biết chán thôi. Ơ mà... cả điều này mình cũng không chắc nữa, James ạ. – Sirius Black đưa tay hất mớ tóc rủ xuống trán một cách điệu nghệ.

Severus bật dậy tiến đến trước mặt Sirius Black. Đũa phép của anh chỉ cách ngực của Black vài phân. Ngay lập tức, đũa phép của nó cũng chĩa thẳng vào ngực anh.

\- Tao có cảm tưởng rằng bố mẹ mày yêu thương mày quá nên đã từ mặt mày rồi thì phải. Không biết tao nói đúng không nhỉ?

Severus thì thầm bằng cái giọng dịu dàng chết người mà anh vẫn thường sử dụng khi cần dằn mặt người khác. Black có vẻ hơi chột dạ. Nó lầm bầm.

\- Tao không thèm cái loại người theo chủ nghĩa thuần huyết điên rồ ấy.

Rồi nó hơi ghếch đầu đũa phép, mặt vênh lên khinh mạn. Severus nói tiếp vẫn bằng thái độ đe dọa.

\- Tao không quan tâm lắm đến mối quan hệ đẹp đẽ quý tộc của mày và gia đình mày, nhưng mày hãy liệu hồn khi nói đến mẹ tao, bởi vì điều đó có thể dẫn đến một kết cục thê thảm lắm đấy.

Đầu đũa phép của Severus tóe lửa và suýt chút nữa thì tạo một lỗ thủng trên áo chùng của Black. Black lùi lại một chút, rồi sau một hai giây bật lên một tiếng cười nghe gần như tiếng chó sủa.

\- James, cậu có nghe thấy Snivellus nói gì không?

\- Nếu mình không nhầm thì nó đang dọa mình về một kết cục thê thảm. - James Potter cười nhếch mép, nói bằng giọng châm biếm. - Mình đang _khao khát_ xem kết cục đó là gì đây.

\- Nghe chưa, Snivellus? Bọn tao đang _nóng lòng_ lắm đây. À mà khoan, để tao đoán xem. Kết cục thê thảm ấy có phải là... chứng kiến mày bị treo ngược trên không hay là mồm đầy ứ xà phòng hay...

Cái kí ức tồi tệ nhất của Severus như tua lại trong óc anh làm cho máu trong người anh sôi sục. Sự căm ghét bao nhiêu năm đối với Potter và Black lại trào lên trong người. Trước kia ít khi anh đánh lại được cả hai bọn họ (đôi khi là ba vì có cả Pettigrew), nhưng bây giờ anh đã khác. Anh có thể dạy cho chúng một bài học.

\- Câm mồm!

Cùng lúc với câu nói lạnh lùng của Severus, luồng sáng từ đũa phép của anh bắn thẳng vào ngực Black. Black ú ớ gì đó nhưng không phát ra được từ nào nên hồn. Lời nguyền “Khóa Lưỡi” của Severus bao nhiêu năm không dùng vẫn chạy tốt. Black cố tung ra một lời nguyền không lời nhưng Severus đã nhanh chóng giải giới. Cây đũa phép tung ra đập lên trần toa tàu, ngoài ra sức mạnh của lời nguyền Giải Giới còn đẩy Black và Potter về phía sau, đập người vào bức tường sau lưng.

Cả hai đều mở to mắt ngạc nhiên trước sức mạnh bất ngờ của lời nguyền ấy.

Severus lừ lừ tiến tới.

Đúng lúc ấy, cửa toa tàu lại bật mở.

\- Có chuyện gì ồn ào thế?

***************

Đứng ở cửa toa tàu là Lily, mười bảy tuổi, còn sống. Mái tóc màu đỏ đậm của cô trông như đang rực sáng. Lily trông có phần bối rối và giận dữ.

\- Các trò làm cái quái gì thế?

Potter lồm cồm bò dậy, mỉm cười ngượng nghịu với Lily.

\- À... ờ... Mình đi kiểm tra các toa tàu, nhưng có vẻ như có kẻ thích gây rối.

Rồi nó quay sang Severus nheo mắt.

\- Trừ năm mươi điểm của nhà Slytherin vì tấn công một học sinh khác và... Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh.

Rồi quay sang vỗ vai Black, lúc này cũng đã đứng dậy, mặt mũi hầm hầm như thể đang muốn giết người, tuy vậy miệng vẫn chưa nói được.

\- Thôi, bồ tèo, trở về toa tàu thôi.

Rồi đẩy mạnh Black ra khỏi cửa toa tàu.

\- Xui quá, cậu tự đi nhé. Mình cần đi kiểm tra các toa tàu tiếp. Đi thôi, Lily.

Nó quay sang nháy mắt với Lily.

Từ khi Lily có mặt trong toa tàu, Severus như hóa đá. Mọi lời nói, hành động của Black và Potter không lọt vào tai mắt anh một tí tẹo nào. Mọi cơ quan trong cơ thể Severus dường như ngừng hoạt động, thậm chí từ "Lily" cũng chỉ dừng lại trong đầu chứ cũng không thoát được ra khỏi miệng Severus. Tất cả những gì Severus làm được lúc này là ngây người ra ngắm người con gái mà gần hai chục năm nay anh luôn khao khát gặp lại.

Lily nhìn Severus bằng một ánh mắt lạnh lùng rồi quay sang Potter, trông như đang đấu tranh để khỏi nở một nụ cười với hắn.

\- Đi thôi, James. Chúng ta chuẩn bị họp các Huynh trưởng.

James Potter kín đáo liếc nhìn Severus và nở một nụ cười ngạo nghễ, rồi đi theo Lily ra khỏi toa tàu, bỏ lại Severus (và cả ba đứa năm nhất) đang đứng (và ngồi) im như tượng.


	4. Lễ phân loại

Lily. Còn sống. Bằng xương bằng thịt.

Tất nhiên là Severus đã hoàn toàn liệu trước điều này. Nhưng đến khi Lily xuất hiện trước mắt mình thì anh vẫn thấy choáng váng.

Nếu như Severus tỉnh táo bình thường, anh sẽ tự trách mình đã để mất bình tĩnh (giống như mỗi lần anh đối mặt với Potter và Black - kể cả khi trưởng thành sau này) thay vì “nằm im” (khi mà rõ ràng lần trước không có điều gì xảy ra bởi anh không có mặt trên tàu). Thế nhưng lúc này điều đó chả ép phê gì cả.

Cái việc Lily nhìn anh bằng một cái nhìn lạnh lùng hết mức và không thèm nói với anh thậm chí một câu chào cũng chẳng có ép phê gì cả.

Việc Lily và Potter bắt đầu gọi nhau bằng tên thay vì bằng họ như trước kia (và cũng nhắc anh nhớ tới việc họ bắt đầu hẹn hò nhau trong năm nay và cưới nhau mùa hè năm sau đó) cũng chẳng ép phê gì cả.

Tất cả những gì tồn tại trong tâm trí anh lúc này, làm toàn bộ máu trong người anh sôi sục lúc này là: Lily còn sống, đi lại, nói chuyện. Lily. Chưa chết.

Severus có thể gọi đó là sự vui sướng, nếu như nó vẫn được coi là vui sướng khi nó làm cho toàn thân anh muốn run rẩy, từng thớ thịt trong người anh đau nhức, và mọi nơ ron thần kinh trở nên tê liệt.

Anh đi như một kẻ mộng du đến chỗ ngồi của mình, ngồi xuống, mắt đăm đắm nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ đã bắt đầu tối om, nước mắt đột nhiên tuôn ra lã chã.

Rồi như bất chợt nhớ ra sự hiện diện của mấy đứa nhóc tì, Severus quay ra lườm bọn nó một cái làm mấy đứa nhóc co rúm người lại, vội quay mặt đi và tránh xa anh hết mức có thể. Severus lấy vạt áo lau nước mắt, cố gắng tập trung tinh thần để Bế Quan nhưng mọi thứ trong đầu anh cứ như một đám yêu nhí được thả ra khỏi lồng bay nhảy loạn xạ. Phải mất một lúc, Severus mới lấy lại được bình tĩnh. Anh cẩn thận Bế Quan, đưa vẻ mặt của mình trở về vẻ thờ ơ cố hữu.

***

Cuối cùng đoàn tàu cũng đi chậm dần và dừng lại. Đám học sinh trên tàu trở nên ồn ào và huyên náo hơn bình thường, vừa hò hét gọi nhau vừa lục đục gom hành lí và vật nuôi để xuống tàu. Ba đứa nhóc cùng toa với Severus trông cũng phấn khởi hẳn khi cuối cùng cũng thoát được khỏi chỗ này, chúng không dám nói một lời nào từ sau vụ đụng độ của Severus với Potter và Black.

Severus lững thững đi sau lũ nhóc. Cái không khí lạnh buốt của ban đêm đập vào mặt anh làm anh tỉnh táo hẳn. Severus nghe thấy tiếng nói quen thuộc của Hagrid “năm thứ nhất, tập trung lại đây... năm thứ nhất...” vang lên. Hagrid, một lão người lai khổng lồ quái dị chuyên yêu thích đám quái vật không ai yêu nổi, tốt bụng và vô cùng trung thành với Dumbledore nhưng không thể nào tin tưởng giao cho việc gì quan trọng được vì thể nào lão ta cũng sẽ vô tình làm lộ bí mật nhân một dịp nào đó.

Trước kia, dù không ưa gì Severus nhưng lúc nào Hagrid cũng tỏ vẻ tôn trọng đồng thời kiêng dè Severus nhờ lòng trung thành tuyệt đối của lão với Dumbledore. Nhưng từ khi Severus giết chết Dumbledore thì lão luôn ném cho anh những cái nhìn tóe lửa, và nói chung tránh mặt anh bất cứ khi nào có thể. Đó cũng chả phải là điều lớn lao gì, bởi vì đó cũng là điều cả ban giáo sinh đối xử với anh. Tất nhiên là trừ anh em nhà Carrow.

Thời còn đi học thì Severus gần như chẳng có giao thiệp gì với Hagrid. Lão chỉ thích giao du với đám học sinh nhà Gryffindor (nếu có đứa nào muốn giao du với lão). Mà nói chung thì không ai ưa lắm đám học sinh nhà Slytherin, cho dù đám Tử Thần Thực Tử tương lai và con cháu Tử Thần Thực Tử chỉ là một phần nhỏ ở Slytherin, và cũng có khối đứa có quan hệ cả gần lẫn xa với Tử Thần Thực Tử ở các nhà khác. Trong bốn nhà ở Hogwarts, chỉ có mỗi nhà Hufflepuff là chưa có phù thủy hắc ám hay Tử Thần Thực Tử nào.

Tuy vậy, đám học sinh nhà Slytherin không được ưa lắm vì chúng được coi là hơi khôn lỏi, và không mấy thân thiện. Đám nhà Ravenclaw cũng không được thân thiện lắm vì chúng nó vốn ưa sách vở hơn con người, còn đám nhà Gryffindor thì mặc nhiên không thân thiện với bất kì ai dán mác Slytherin mà không cần tìm hiểu và không chấp nhận những đứa có xu hướng khác người. Tuy vậy những định kiến về nhà Slytherin làm mối quan hệ giữa đám học sinh nhà đó với các học sinh khác ngày càng tệ.

Severus bước ra khỏi nhà ga Hogsmeade. Tại bến đỗ xe ngựa chở học sinh về lâu đài, hàng trăm chiếc xe ngựa đứng chờ sẵn, với những con vong mã đứng ủ rũ như ngủ gật. Những sinh vật hiền lành nhưng mang một vẻ ngoài đáng sợ, và cả một câu chuyện đáng sợ khi chỉ những ai tận mắt chứng kiến cái chết mới có thể nhìn thấy chúng. Tự dưng Severus bỗng thấy thông cảm cho những con vong mã ấy khi thấy chúng có phần giống bản thân mình. Khẽ chớp mắt, anh lắc lắc đầu để xua đi ý nghĩ ủy mị bất chợt đó.

Mỗi xe ngựa chứa được năm người, nhưng không hiểu sao cái xe ngựa mà Severus lên mới có mỗi một đứa con gái lạ hoắc. Đợi mãi cũng không thấy có thêm đứa nào khác bước vào. Đứa con gái đó có lẽ là học năm thứ tư hay năm thứ năm - Severus cũng không chắc lắm vì người châu Á thường trông nhỏ con và trẻ hơn so với tuổi. Rất có thể cô ta học cũng năm thứ bảy với Severus. Cô bé có mái tóc ngắn hơn tóc Severus khoảng hai phân, mặt mũi sáng sủa và rất gầy. Cô ta đẩy cặp kính lên khi Severus vừa ngồi xuống, thì thầm.

\- Mình cũng nhìn thấy chúng. Nhưng mọi người không ai nhìn thấy cả, nên họ nghĩ mình hơi hơi quái dị.

Severus nhìn cô bé, cố gắng lục lại trí nhớ xem mình có biết cô ta tên gì, hay cùng lắm là ở nhà nào không, nhưng chịu chết. Cũng như mọi người không để ý đến sự tồn tại của anh cho lắm, anh cũng chẳng buồn để ý đến sự tồn tại của người khác nếu không ảnh hưởng gì đến mình. Thấy Severus không nói gì, cô bé giải thích.

\- Mình nhìn thấy bạn nhìn nó trước khi lên xe, như thể bạn muốn vuốt ve đầu nó vậy.

Cô ta cười khúc khích. Severus thấy khó chịu. Không đời nào anh lại muốn vuốt ve đầu đám vong mã gớm ghiếc ấy, cũng như không đời nào anh muốn tán dóc với một đứa con gái tuổi teen ngớ ngẩn thế này. Anh ném cho cô ta một cái nhìn buồn tẻ rồi nhìn thẳng về con đường đen như mực phía trước, tỏ rõ vẻ không muốn nói chuyện.

Nhưng cô bé đó không chịu thua.

\- Mình là Kim. Nhà Hufflepuff.

Cô bé đưa tay ra. Severus nhíu mày, không rút tay ra khỏi túi áo. Một giây sau, anh lầm bầm.

\- Snape. Slytherin.

Anh hi vọng cái giọng cáu kỉnh của mình và cái tên nhà Slytherin sẽ làm cô ta rút lui. Quả nhiên, nụ cười trên gương mặt cô ta nhạt đi một chút, cô ta rụt tay lại, nói yếu ớt.

\- Ờ... thực ra… mình có biết bạn.

Thế nhưng chỉ được một lúc, có vẻ như không chịu được im lặng, con bé lại nói tiếp.

\- Bạn có nghĩ là hôm nay lạnh hơn bình thường không? Hay là...

Severus đưa đũa phép lên ếm một bùa Mufliato không lời lên chính mình. Lỗ tai của Severus lập tức đầy ắp tiếng vù vù không xác định được và không một lời nào của con bé tên Kim lọt vào lỗ tai anh được nữa.

***

Đại sảnh đường lung linh với ánh sáng của hàng vạn ngọn nến lơ lửng trên không trung. Ở bốn dãy bàn dài là nơi học sinh của bốn nhà ngồi ăn tối. Những chiếc đĩa và cốc vàng sáng lấp lánh trên mặt những dãy bàn. Nhiều năm sống ở trong lâu đài Hogwarts, Severus biết thừa rằng, những chiếc đĩa và cốc vàng đó thực chất chỉ được ếm bùa để trông giống như làm bằng vàng thôi chứ không phải làm bằng vàng thật. Vì kiếm được ngần ấy vàng để làm ra từng ấy bát đĩa không phải là đơn giản, mà ếm bùa để biến một kim loại nào đó thành vàng vĩnh viễn thì còn khó hơn.

Vô thức, Severus xém tí nữa bước tới chiếc bàn dài dành cho các giáo sư ở đầu đại sảnh đường. Anh chỉ chợt nhớ ra khi ánh mắt anh chạm phải một dáng người cao ráo, đĩnh đạc, râu tóc bạc phơ, ngồi trên một chiếc ghế to bằng vàng. Dumbledore ngồi trầm ngâm, lưng dựa vào thành ghế, trông vô cùng thư thái trong chiếc áo chùng màu tím biếc có thêu những hoa văn màu vàng óng ánh.

Cố xua đi những kí ức khó chịu, Severus quay bước về phía dãy bàn dành cho học sinh nhà Slytherin. Anh quan sát kĩ dãy bàn, cố tìm lấy một chỗ ngồi an toàn. Với cái cớ rằng lần trước mình không hề có mặt ở đây để tránh mặt Mulciber và Avery. Cuối cùng, Severus lại chọn một giải pháp kì cục nhưng an toàn giống như ở trên tàu tốc hành: chen vào ngồi cùng bàn với đám học sinh năm thứ hai.

Lờ đi tất cả những ánh mắt hình dấu hỏi của đám học sinh cả lớn lẫn bé nhà Slytherin, Severus hướng ánh mắt về phía lễ phân loại. Anh chả thích thú gì cái lễ tẻ nhạt mà anh đã chứng kiến mấy chục năm này, nhưng khi thức ăn vẫn chưa hiện ra thì anh vẫn cần cái gì đó để nhìn vào thay vì nhìn vào mấy đứa bên cạnh.

Thi thoảng anh cũng nhìn trộm sang dãy bàn nhà Gryffindor để xem Lily đang làm gì, và cảm thấy bụng quặn lên khi thấy Lily mỉm cười tình tứ với James Đờ Mờ Potter, trong khi Sirius Đờ Mờ Black, tên người sói Lupin và thằng hèn Pettigrew đang khua môi múa mép bên cạnh.

Mịa, rõ ràng là hai người bọn họ bắt đầu tán tỉnh nhau. Mà có khi, việc ấy đã bắt đầu từ sớm hơn nữa rồi, ở năm thứ sáu khi Severus không còn nói chuyện với Lily nữa. Hoặc thậm chí đã manh nha bắt đầu từ năm thứ năm, khi Lily vẫn còn đứng về phía anh trong mỗi vụ đụng độ với nhóm Đạo Tặc. Anh cũng có mơ hồ cảm nhận thấy Lily bị cuốn hút bởi Potter dù cô cố ẩn giấu đi bằng thái độ lạnh lùng, những lời nói chát chúa mà cô ném ra mỗi khi Potter ve vãn. Có lẽ điều đó làm anh cảm thấy bất an, cay đắng và căm ghét Potter hơn bao giờ hết.

Lễ phân loại kết thúc lúc nào Severus cũng chẳng biết. Đến khi đồ ăn hiện ra từ không trung và hạ bụp thẳng xuống cái bàn trước mặt thì Severus mới nhận ra, và lấy thìa, dĩa xúc một chút vào đĩa của mình, nhai như nhai rơm nhai rạ. Cái bụng rỗng của anh bỗng chốc chẳng còn đói tẹo nào nữa.

Cuối cùng, Dumbledore đứng dậy nói một bài lê thê với nội dung nhắc nhở đám học sinh về Rừng Cấm, về không được dùng phép thuật ngoài hành lang, các trận bóng Quidditch... Cuối cùng cụ nói:

\- Và bây giờ, trước khi đi ngủ, chúng ta cùng hát một bài ca của trường.

Severus nuốt nước bọt một cách khó khăn. Cứ lâu lâu, Dumbledore lại nổi hứng muốn mọi người ca bài ca của trường. Và đó thực sự là một thảm họa. Mỗi người hát không chỉ theo một tông khác nhau mà còn theo nhịp điệu khác nhau, đã thế lời bài hát nghe cực kì ngớ ngẩn, làm cho Severus thà ngồi ăn tối với một con bằng mã còn hơn là phải nghe bài hát này.

Severus cũng để ý thấy trên bàn giáo viên, McGonagall mím chặt môi lại, lưng thẳng đơ như cột nhà, Sprout nhắm tịt mắt lại, vẻ mặt như thể đang ngồi trên một búi xương rồng, còn Flitwick thì mở to mắt đầy kinh hãi. Các giáo sư khác đều trông như thể đang muốn phóng vào nhà vệ sinh cực gấp. Trừ giáo sư mới của môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám (Severus vẫn chưa kịp nhớ ra tên ông ta là gì) chưa biết gì thì chỉ có mỗi Slughorn là dường như thư giãn nhất, dù vậy ông ta cũng không sung sướng gì cho cam, ông ta chỉ tỏ một vẻ thờ ơ buồn chán vô hạn.

Severus quyết định ếm bùa Mufliato lên chính mình một lần nữa cho đến khi Dumbledore đưa tay chùi mắt - dấu hiệu của bài hát đã kết thúc. Chưa đợi Dumbledore nói hết câu tạm biệt quen thuộc “... Mọi người biến đi cho!” thì Severus đã rời đại sảnh đường, hướng về phía phòng sinh hoạt chung của nhà Slytherin.


	5. Phòng sinh hoạt chung

_Phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà Gryffindor._

Nhóm Đạo Tặc ngồi trên hai chiếc ghế bành gần lò sưởi. James Potter và Sirius Black ngồi trên một ghế, người hơi ngả, chân gác lên thành ghế. Phía đối diện, Remus Lupin ngồi một cách thư thái, tay tựa vào thành ghế và chống cằm. Vừa qua ngày trăng tròn được mấy ngày nên trông cậu rất là xuống sắc. Mái tóc vàng không còn óng mượt như bình thường mà trở nên tơi tả như xơ mướp, da dẻ thô ráp, tái nhợt và đôi mắt nâu của cậu lộ vẻ mệt mỏi.

Bên cạnh cậu, Peter Pettigrew ngồi co chân trên ghế, tay cầm một quả cầu thủy tinh nhỏ, còn tay kia thì chĩa đũa phép vào nó.

\- Thôi nào, Đuôi Trùn. Cậu đang làm nó tuôn ra mưa lửa thay vì tuyết đấy! - Sirius nói.

Bên trong quả cầu thủy tinh là một mô hình ngôi nhà có một khu vườn nhỏ xíu và hàng rào gỗ trắng bao quanh. Bên trong khu vườn nhỏ xíu có một cây thông Nô-en cao gần đến nóc ngôi nhà, trang trí điểm xuyết những cái chuông màu vàng nhỏ. Đáng lẽ ra tuyết phải rơi liên tục trong quả cầu thủy tinh đó để mô phỏng phong cảnh đêm Giáng sinh, nhưng hiện giờ thay vì tuyết lại là những đốm lửa nhỏ.

\- Ôi, Sandy sẽ giết chết mình.

Sandy là chị họ của Peter, cùng học năm thứ bảy, nhà Ravenclaw. Peter mượn cô quả cầu này nhưng giờ lại đang gặp rắc rối với nó.

\- Mình nghĩ cậu nên nhờ Lily. Cô ấy là người giỏi Bùa Chú nhất.

James nói, cố tình lớn giọng hơn bình thường và đánh mắt sang chiếc ghế bành kế bên đó, nơi Lily Evans và Mary McDonnal đang ngồi tán chuyện. Nghe thấy tên mình, Lily khẽ nhướng mày, nhìn sang. Ánh mắt cô ánh lên một chút vui thích khi bắt gặp nụ cười của James.

\- Lily này, Peter gặp chút rắc rối. Bạn làm ơn một chút được không?

Sự vui vẻ và hài hước toát ra trên khuôn mặt và sắc giọng của James. Đó là một trong những điều mà Lily thích ở cậu. Mọi thứ đối với James thật đơn giản, thật vui vẻ. Dù gặp phải sự việc tồi tệ đến đâu, cậu cũng luôn tìm ra được một điểm hài hước nào đó trong đó. Mà đó chưa phải là điểm duy nhất...

Lily tiến lại, khẽ tựa người lên thành ghế mà Peter và Remus ngồi.

\- Có chuyện gì vậy?

Peter rụt rè đưa quả cầu thủy tinh cho Lily.

\- Ồ... - Lily đưa nó lên, ngắm nghía một cách vui thích. - Một vật thú vị. Rất thông minh và dễ thương. - Cô xoay nó vài vòng. - Mình nghĩ là... mình tìm ra cách để sửa nó được...

Rồi cô chĩa đũa phép vào quả cầu, vẩy mấy cái cùng với mấy câu thần chú liên tiếp. Mưa lửa trong quả cầu biến mất, thay vào đó là tuyết trắng rơi lả tả.

\- Bá cháy! Cám ơn Lily.

Peter reo lên vui mừng. Lily khẽ mỉm cười, không quên liếc nhìn James một lần nữa, làm cho Sirius khụt khịt mũi rất to ở bên cạnh.

\- Bạn cần lấy phí dịch vụ, Lily ạ.

Lily ngoảnh lại. Một cậu con trai da rám nắng, tóc cột đuôi ngựa đứng sau lưng Lily. Tay cậu ta đặt trên vai một cậu bé năm thứ nhất. Ted Conners.

\- Đây là Andy, em họ mình. Mình đem nó lại để giới thiệu với Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh và Thủ lĩnh Nữ sinh, có gì thì bảo ban nó giùm mình với.

Thằng bé có tóc màu đen, mũi hơi hếch. Nó cười toe toét với Lily, rồi quay sang James và các anh còn lại.

\- Em chào các anh chị. Em có gặp chị Lily, anh James, với anh Sirius trên tàu rồi.

Lily và James nhìn cậu bé như thể để nhớ lại, nhưng Sirius thì reo lên.

\- À, anh nhớ rồi. Chú mày ngồi cùng toa với Snivellus. Ha ha... Tội nghiệp hả? Thằng đó có làm gì mấy đứa không?

Thằng nhóc co người lại làm điệu bộ rồi cười toe toét.

\- Anh ấy không làm gì đặc biệt, chỉ lườm bọn em một cái xém té khỏi ghế. Dễ sợ ác! Nhưng mà chắc là tại anh í xấu hổ vì khóc trước mặt bọn em.

\- Khóc á? Há há há... Chú mày nói đùa đấy hả? - Sirius bật ra một tràng cười không-tin-nổi.

Mọi người đều tròn mắt nhìn thằng bé.

\- Em nói thật. Một trăm phần trăm luôn.

James nhỏm người về phía trước, hỏi một cách tò mò.

\- Mấy đứa làm gì mà Snivellus phải khóc?

Thằng bé gãi đầu.

\- Tụi em có làm gì đâu. Sau khi đụng độ với hai anh, anh ấy ngồi như người mất hồn. Thế rồi khóc. Rồi lườm bọn em một cái sợ hết hồn, làm bọn em không dám nói năng gì cho đến lúc xuống tàu luôn.

James bật ra một tiếng cười thích thú, ôm lấy vai Sirius.

\- Chân Nhồi Bông, nghe thấy gì chưa? Snivellus khóc vì chúng mình đấy. Bồ biết mình đã làm gì mà nó khóc không?

Peter Pettigrew và Ted Conners cười ré lên phấn khích. Remus nhíu mày vẻ nghĩ ngợi, còn Lily thì ngây người vì bất ngờ.

\- Ờ... cậu trừ điểm nó vì tấn công tụi mình.

\- Ờ há... Có khi nó sợ lũ bạn Tử Thần Thực Tử của nó nghỉ chơi vì nó làm mất năm mươi điểm ngay ngày đầu tiên nhập học.

\- Cũng có khi nó ghen tị phát khóc vì thấy cậu trở thành Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh. Nghĩ xem, lúc nào nó cũng ghen tị với cậu mà, đúng không hả Gạc Nai?

\- Ờ... cũng có lí. Tin này đúng là bá cháy. Giỏi lắm, Andy!

James giơ ngón tay cái về phía Andy, làm cậu bé đỏ mặt sung sướng. Sau đó, cậu lại quay lại tiếp tục bàn tán và cười với Sirius và Peter về cái tin sốt dẻo mới nhận được.

Lily khẽ vỗ vai cậu bé Andy rồi lặng lẽ trở về chỗ ngồi. James nhìn vói theo, bối rối hỏi.

\- Cậu có nghĩ Lily bực mình không, Chân Nhồi Bông? Có thể cô ấy nghĩ bọn mình vẫn ếm bùa Snivellus vậy?

\- Òi, không đâu. - Sirius nằm ườn người ra ghế. - Cô ấy đã nghỉ chơi với thằng ấy từ lâu rồi. Mà hai đứa mình mới là người bị tấn công chứ lị. Bồ chỉ trừ điểm nó - làm phận sự của mình.

\- Nhưng tại sao cô ấy không cười? - James thì thào. Cậu liếc về phía Remus, người đang cố tình tránh xa câu chuyện. - Mơ Mộng, cậu nghĩ sao, cô ấy có bực mình không?

\- Mình không biết, Gạc Nai à. - Remus cân nhắc rồi điềm đạm nói. - Có thể bạn ấy không cười chỉ vì Snape khóc. Lily đâu có muốn thấy ai khóc đâu. Kể cả kẻ đó tệ thế nào đi nữa. Phải không?

James thở dài, ngả người ra ghế. Trông cậu có vẻ thư giãn hơn một chút.

\- Có khi cậu nói đúng. Cô ấy đâu có muốn chơi lại với thằng đó đâu nhỉ. Nó chỉ là một thằng quái gở sắp trở thành Tử Thần Thực Tử.

***

_Phòng sinh hoạt chung nhà Slytherin._

Severus lẩm nhẩm “ _rắn đuôi chuông_ ”, cửa phòng sinh hoạt chung mở ra. Gareth Greengrass đã quyết định lấy tên các loài rắn để đặt làm mật khẩu luân phiên. Liếc nhanh qua gian phòng rộng lớn, Severus quyết định rằng tốt nhất khôn hồn thì về phòng ngủ mà ngủ cho sớm, chứ cứ la cà ở đây chẳng chóng thì chày cũng bị Avery hay Mulciber túm lấy để hỏi lí do tại sao anh lại lặn mất tăm mất tích khỏi chúng nó từ lúc lên tàu đến giờ.

Vừa dợm chân định bước về hướng phòng ngủ thì Severus thấy vai phải của mình bị giữ chặt lại.

\- Này, bồ tèo, định chuồn đi đâu đấy?

Micheal Mulciber đứng đó cười ngạo nghễ. Andrew Avery đứng ngay cạnh nó, với một thái độ không dễ chịu gì cho lắm.

Mulciber có vóc người đậm đà, cơ bắp, về thể chất là ăn đứt Severus. Avery tuy có dáng mảnh dẻ hơn, nhưng cũng là một kẻ ham vận động, lại chơi trong đội Quidditch, dẫu so với Mulciber có kém cạnh tí tẹo nhưng so với thân hình gầy gò của Severus thì tốt hơn chán.

Thế nên nếu không phải nhờ vốn hiểu biết sâu rộng về các lời nguyền chiến đấu và khả năng phép thuật mạnh mẽ, cộng với kinh nghiệm bao năm chống trả các ngón đòn tấn công của nhóm Đạo Tặc thì không có lí do gì mà Severus lại không thấy dè chừng hai nhân vật này.

Nhất là bây giờ, khi thực chất Severus đã ba mươi tám tuổi (trừ cái cơ thể ẻo lả) với bản lĩnh và kiến thức không kẻ nào trong hai thằng trên đọ được thì Severus chỉ thấy phiền phức là chủ yếu.

\- Tôi về phòng ngủ. - Severus nói.

\- Từ từ đã. Bọn này muốn nói chuyện một tí. - Mulciber nói.

\- Để mai đi. Tôi mệt lắm.

\- Sao tôi lại có cảm giác cậu đang tính bài chuồn ấy nhỉ? Hình như cậu đang tránh mặt chúng tôi. - Avery nói. Môi nó cong lên thành một nụ cười lợt lạt.

\- Sao tôi phải tránh mặt các cậu? - Severus hỏi lại, trong đầu đang vẽ ra một cái cớ nào đó nghe hợp lí một tí.

\- Cậu nói cho tôi biết đi. - Mulciber lôi tuột Severus đến cái ghế bành gần nhất. Avery lững thững đi theo sau, mắt ánh lên một vẻ thích thú bất thường.

Severus và Mulciber nhìn chòng chọc vào nhau hồi lâu. Trước khi Severus cất tiếng nói thì Mulciber đã vỗ vai anh, cười lớn.

\- Ha ha... Trông mặt bồ tèo hình sự quá! Greengrass đang làm ầm ĩ lên kia kìa, nó cứ thắc mắc mãi tại sao điểm của nhà mình bị thụt đi năm mươi điểm. Không ai biết cả. Nhưng bọn tớ đoán là cậu, phải không?

\- Bọn tôi nghe nói cậu đụng độ với James Potter hồi hôm. Giờ nó là Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh... - Avery phát ra một tiếng kêu như thể nhổ nước bọt. - Đờ mờ! Cứ như mình quan tâm đến cúp nhà lắm đấy.

Severus thấy nhẹ người. Anh cố nặn ra một nụ cười với hai đứa.

\- Nhưng sao cậu lại lạc vào toa của đám năm nhất vậy?

\- Ờ... tôi lên muộn. Thấy toa đó trống.

Hai đứa kia gật gù.

\- Thế tại sao lúc ăn tối cậu cũng không ngồi cùng tụi này? - Avery hỏi tiếp.

\- Chỗ các cậu kín chỗ rồi còn đâu. - Severus nói.

\- Thôi được rồi. Ngày mai đừng có ngồi nhầm chỗ nữa là được. Nhớ nhé! - Mulciber vỗ vai Severus lần nữa, cười nham hiểm.

Avery cười hinh hích. Severus nói giọng xuôi xị.

\- Được rồi. Tôi đi ngủ được chưa?

\- Ờ... Chúc ngủ ngon. Đừng khóc thét lên trong mơ nhé.

Mulciber nói giọng châm chọc, rồi cùng Avery giơ tay lên vẫy chào Severus trong tiếng cười khùng khục.

Nhanh hết mức có thể, Severus biến vào giường ngủ của mình, đóng các tấm chắn quanh giường lại và ếm lên đó đủ các loại bùa chú bảo vệ. Sau đó, anh đặt mình xuống và nhắm mắt lại.


	6. Giờ Độc Dược

Severus Snape vốn là một cậu bé rất ham học. Ngoài niềm đam mê về Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, những cuốn sách khác cũng thu hút cậu. Ngoài ra, ham muốn chứng tỏ bản thân mãnh liệt trong cậu làm cho cậu là một trong những nhân vật thường xuyên xuất hiện trong thư viện.

Tờ kết quả P.T.T.Đ của Severus vẫn để tuốt ở dưới đáy hòm, sau khi anh nhận được từ một năm trước. Lục lại trí nhớ, Severus nhớ ra rằng hồi đó mình đang nằm còng queo trong phòng ngủ thì con cú màu xám tro của Bộ lao qua cửa sổ và thả trước mặt anh một cuộn giấy da to uỵch.

_KẾT QUẢ PHÁP THUẬT THƯỜNG ĐẲNG_

_Điểm đậu:_

_Xuất sắc (XS)_

_Giỏi quá kỳ vọng (G)_

_Xoàng (X)_

_Điểm rớt:_

_Kém (K)_

_Tồi dễ sợ (T)_

_Bết (B)_

_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE ĐÃ ĐẠT THÀNH TÍCH:_

_Cổ ngữ Rune: G_

_Số học: G_

_Thiên văn học: G_

_Bùa Chú: XS_

_Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám:XS_

_Thảo dược học:G_

_Lịch sử Pháp thuật:X_

_Độc dược:XS_

_Biến hình: G_

Anh đạt được cả 9 chứng chỉ P.T.T.Đ, trong đó có 3 cái xuất sắc và chỉ có một cái xoàng là cái môn đáng chán nhất Lịch sử Pháp thuật. Cái môn này thực ra có lẽ cũng không đến nỗi nào nếu như người dạy không phải là giáo sư Binns vốn là một con ma có giọng giảng bài cực kì buồn ngủ.

Severus đã chọn theo học cả tám môn học đủ tiêu chuẩn học lên tiếp trình độ Pháp Thuật Tận Sức (P.T.T.S), tất nhiên là anh cũng chả buồn bã gì vụ không được học tiếp môn Lịch sử Pháp thuật. Ngồi tận hưởng những bài giảng lê thê của Binns là một trong những điều anh ít thiết tha nhất trên đời.

Tám môn học cho trình độ P.T.T.S là tương đối nặng đối với bất kì học sinh nào. Đối với kiến thức của Severus bây giờ thì mọi thứ đều đơn giản, tuy vậy khối lượng bài tập về nhà khổng lồ và các giờ lên lớp dày đặc chắc chắn cũng làm phiền anh rất nhiều. Nhất là khi anh còn muốn tập trung để tìm cách tìm các Trường Sinh Linh Giá mà không thu hút sự chú ý của Chúa tể Hắc ám. (Giờ nếu được chọn lại chắc anh đã bỏ phứt hai cái môn vô tích sự là Số Học và Thiên Văn đi cho rồi!)

Severus vừa trông đợi lại vừa hồi hộp đối với những giờ học mà anh học chung với Lily. Có một số giờ sẽ phải chạm mặt đám Đạo Tặc - một điều anh chẳng mong muốn gì, nhưng cư xử thế nào với Lily mới là điều anh quan tâm nhất.

Đã hai chục năm, từ khi ra trường anh không gặp lại Lily. Đến khi cô chết về tay Chúa tể Hắc ám, anh cũng chỉ kịp đến để khóc bên xác cô chứ không nói được với cô lời nào trước đó. Vì thế dù đã qua cơn sốc ban đầu, nhưng thành thực mà nói, Severus không biết mình sẽ cư xử thế nào trước mặt Lily cho phải.

Tất nhiên là anh không thể nào len men lại gần cô như cái thời họ vẫn là bạn tốt. Nhất là khi con đường của anh đã định rõ: sẽ gia nhập Tử Thần Thực Tử, đem lời tiên tri giết chết Lily cho Chúa tể Hắc ám, trở thành gián điệp cho Dumbledore, làm một ông giáo đáng ghét nhất trường Hogwarts, lại làm gián điệp cho Dumbledore, trở thành hiệu trưởng đáng ghét nhất trong lịch sử trường Hogwarts, rồi bị Chúa tể Hắc ám giết chết.

 Tốt nhất anh cứ theo cái bài mà kiếp trước anh đã áp dụng: lờ cô đi. Tuy nhiên, giờ đây anh sẽ phải cố gắng hết sức để ngăn mình khỏi nhìn chằm chằm vào cô khi cô quay đi với cái nhìn của một kẻ đi săn tuyệt vọng. Tốt nhất là Bế Quan hoàn toàn. Không bao giờ nên hạ thấp sự phòng vệ của mình xuống.

Lớp học Độc Dược diễn ra dưới tầng hầm, nơi mà Severus đã từng dạy suốt mười bốn năm trời. Nhưng cảnh trí trong phòng giờ đây không giống như thời Severus dạy học. Vẫn ẩm ướt và nồng nặc mùi thảo dược, nhưng cách bài trí của Slughorn làm cho căn phòng có một vẻ phô trương, lòe loẹt hơn. Một vài bức tranh màu sắc rực rỡ được treo trên tường. Trên bàn giáo viên, thậm chí còn có một bình thủy tinh, trong đó có một con cá vàng nhỏ xíu đang bơi ngoe nguẩy.

Slughorn, đã ngồi sẵn trên bàn giáo viên, người rung lên núng nính, một tay mân mê hàm râu quặp, còn tay kia vuốt ve bên ngoài cái bình thủy tinh.

Lớp học Độc Dược trình độ P.T.T.S chỉ có bốn đứa Slytherin, bốn đứa nhà Gryffindor, năm đứa nhà Ravenclaw và một đứa duy nhất nhà Hufflepuff là con bé tên Kim mà Severus gặp trên xe vong mã kéo hồi đi vào trường.

Severus thắc mắc không hiểu sao lớp học có một dúm đứa mà anh lại không nhớ ra con bé này, nhất là khi nó là người châu Á duy nhất trong lớp. Nhưng nghĩ lại, hồi đó sau khi Lily nghỉ chơi với anh, Severus thường ngồi chung với Mulciber và gần như không thèm liếc mắt đến đám còn lại, trừ Lily và hai kẻ không đội trời chung (nhưng đến năm thứ bảy, Potter và Black không dám chọc phá anh trước mặt Lily nữa thì anh cũng thôi không nhìn chúng nữa). Do vậy, thực ra con bé tên Kim đó cũng không phải là người duy nhất trong lớp mà đến giờ anh không nhớ.

Severus lặng lẽ đi vào, không dám nhìn sang Lily một chút nào. Anh biết chắc bốn đứa Gryffindor đã ngồi kín một bàn. Bốn đứa nhà Ravenclaw cũng ngồi kín một bàn. Con bé tên Kim ngồi chung với một đứa con gái tóc vàng nhà Ravenclaw mà Severus nhận ra là Pandora Wilkins, có một vẻ ngoài rất giống với đứa con gái kì quặc của cô ta sau này là Luna Lovegood.

Severus có hai lựa chọn: hoặc là ngồi với hai đứa con gái kia, hoặc là ngồi chung với đám nhà Slytherin. Thấy Mulciber đã để sẵn cho anh một chỗ và nhìn anh trông đợi như một điều tất yếu, Severus lững thững đi lại và ngồi xuống chỗ đó. Dù sao đến ngồi với hai đứa con gái không quen biết kia thì vô cùng kì cục.

Slughorn vuốt hàm râu quặp một cái nữa, rồi đủng đỉnh đi xuống các dãy bàn, tươi cười hết cỡ.

\- Rất vui được gặp lại các trò.

Ông đi từng bàn, bắt tay từng học sinh một, chào đón hết sức nồng nhiệt. Sau đó, khi cả lớp đã đi vào trật tự, ông tiến lại gần một chiếc vạc đang chứa một thứ chất lỏng sền sệt như bùn đang sôi chầm chậm. Ông vui vẻ hỏi.

\- Có ai biết đây là loại độc dược gì không?

Severus không chỉ biết mà anh đã từng pha chế loại thuốc này rất nhiều lần trong đời, chủ yếu cho các thành viên Hội Phượng Hoàng giả trang đi làm nhiệm vụ. Tuy vậy, ngay cả trước kia khi là một cậu học sinh, anh cũng không hào hứng lắm cái vụ giơ tay trả lời rồi, nên giờ không đời nào anh đú theo bọn choai choai này mà giơ tay hết. Anh chỉ nhìn Slughorn một cách buồn tẻ.

Mulciber thì thầm vào tai Severus.

\- Cậu biết là gì không?

\- Thuốc Giả Trang. - Severus khẽ gật đầu.

\- Ờ há... - Mulciber nói, xem chừng thích thú.

Slughorn chỉ vào một trong những cánh tay giơ cao phía trước Severus.

\- Lily, nói cho ta xem nào!

Lily đứng lên. Đến lúc này, Severus không thể không nhìn lên mái tóc đỏ rực của cô được nữa. Cố giữ một vẻ mặt không cảm xúc, Severus để những lời của Lily trôi qua tai mình.

\- Là một loại độc dược giúp người uống vào có khả năng của một Người Biến Hình trong một khoảng thời gian chừng nửa tiếng. Thuốc này pha chế ít phức tạp hơn thuốc Đa Dịch, và không cần phải bỏ tóc hay một phần của người nào đó vào bởi vì ta sẽ không hóa thân thành một ai cụ thể cả.

\- Tốt lắm! Xuất sắc y như mọi lần. Mười điểm cho nhà Gryffindor. - Slughorn tươi cười hết cỡ.

Lily là học trò cưng nhất của Slughorn. Lily có một trí thông minh phi thường. Nhưng cũng như Hermione Granger - con bé biết-tuốt vào cái thời anh dạy, cô nhớ và làm theo chỉ dẫn trong các cuốn sách một cách hoàn toàn chính xác, vì thế trong bất kì giờ Độc Dược nào, cô cũng kết thúc bằng một dung dịch hoàn hảo và đúng giờ.

Severus không phải lúc nào cũng có kết quả hoàn hảo, bởi vì anh luôn cố để thay đổi những chỉ dẫn trong sách dựa theo kiến thức và trực giác của mình. Có những lần, những thay đổi đó cho kết quả tốt hơn. Nhưng có lần, sự thay đổi ban đầu chưa hề đem lại kết quả gì tốt đẹp. Dù vậy, số lần anh không thành công rất ít nên Severus vẫn được Slughorn liệt kê vào đám học sinh yêu quý của ông ta.

Và mặc dù cho anh không có bất kì một điểm gì gây chú ý khác, Slughorn vẫn mời Severus vào câu lạc bộ Slugs của ông ta - một câu lạc bộ toàn những người nổi tiếng, hoặc có liên quan đến người nổi tiếng. Severus rất ít khi mò đến tham dự mấy bữa tiệc của cái câu lạc bộ ngớ ngẩn ấy vì anh thấy nó đã phù phiếm thì chớ, đã vậy ở đó cũng chả có ai đánh giá cao gì sự có mặt của anh cả.

Slughorn vẩy đũa phép viết những dòng chỉ dẫn lên bảng và yêu cầu cả lớp bắt đầu pha chế thứ độc dược đó. Severus, tất nhiên, chả cần nhìn lên bảng lẫn sách, với lấy một nhúm rễ cây cỏ xước và bắt đầu xắt nhỏ.

\- Cậu không cần nhìn chỉ dẫn à? – Mulciber thì thầm.

\- Tôi đã từng pha chế món này rồi. – Severus điềm tĩnh đáp.

\- Tuyệt cú mèo! Nhớ nhắc tuồng đấy nhé.

Mulciber reo lên khe khẽ rồi cũng bắt chước Severus xắt nhỏ rễ cỏ xước.

Cũng như hầu hết các món độc dược khác, Severus đều có những thay đổi riêng của mình trong cách bào chế nên luôn luôn bào chế xong sớm hơn thời gian quy định. Ngắm ngó món độc dược hoàn hảo về cả màu sắc, độ sánh và mùi vị của Severus, Slughorn xuýt xoa một cách phấn khích.

\- Tuyệt vời, Severus! Trò đã từng pha chế độc dược này trước kia phải không?

Severus gật đầu.

\- Vâng, thưa giáo sư.

\- Điều đó lí giải được phần nào. Trò có thể nói cho ta biết làm sao mà trò lại pha chế xong được món thuốc này sớm đến gần mười phút so với công thức trong sách không?

\- Em có một số thay đổi. Thêm một chút dầu hương thảo, và thêm 4 gam lá cây lưỡi hổ nữa, và khi cho da rắn ráo vào thì thay vì quấy tám vòng theo chiều kim đồng hồ thì chỉ quấy sáu và một phần tư vòng, sau đó quấy một vòng và ba phần tư vòng theo chiều ngược lại.

\- Tại sao?

\- Dầu hương thảo sẽ làm tăng hiệu quả của cây nữ lang. Có nhiều lá cây lưỡi hổ thì sẽ tăng được lượng dịch tiết dẫn đến tác dụng của thuốc sẽ kéo dài hơn nhưng khi đó lượng nhựa từ lá cây lưỡi hổ sẽ bị thừa, và khi kết hợp với da rắn ráo sẽ có độc tính, do đó cần điều chỉnh lại các vòng quấy. – Severus nói một mạch.

\- Tuyệt vời! – Slughorn lại kêu lên đầy kinh ngạc. – Không phải thường ngày trò không xuất sắc, nói chung ta cũng biết trò hay thay đổi các công thức bào chế. Nhưng lần này thì… Trò nói tác dụng của thuốc tăng lên, vậy bây giờ nó sẽ có hiệu lực trong bao lâu?

\- Chừng bốn mươi lăm phút, thưa thầy. – Severus trả lời.

\- Tăng lên mười lăm phút. – Slughorn gật gù, vẻ phấn khích. Ông mân mê sợi ria mép mượt bóng. – Đây là một kết quả hết sức ấn tượng. Ờ… ta nghĩ là công thức của trò có thể được đăng kí và phổ biến rộng rãi, sẽ đem lại cho trò chút tiếng tăm giúp ích cho nghề nghiệp của trò sau này, nhất là nếu trò muốn đi theo ngành liên quan đến Độc Dược. Trò có nghĩ vậy không?

\- Không, em không nghĩ vậy. – Severus trả lời bằng một giọng đều đều. – Đó không phải là thay đổi gì to tát.

Một sự thất vọng hiện lên trên gương mặt Slughorn. Ông ta lắc đầu, rồi lẩm bẩm.

\- Khiêm tốn. Rất tốt, rất tốt… nhưng không cần thiết lắm. Severus ạ, đây là một loại độc dược rất phức tạp. Đúng là một tài năng hiếm thấy. Hai mươi điểm cho nhà Slytherin vì sự xuất sắc này.

Severus cười nhẹ nhàng, trong khi đám học sinh nhà Slytherin nhoài sang vỗ vai anh tán thưởng. Severus liếc về phía Lily. Cô vẫn đang mải miết với cái vạc của mình, không thèm nhìn sang chỗ anh một lần.

Thời gian còn lại, Severus vừa ngó mọi người trong phòng bào chế thuốc, thi thoảng lại quay sang nhắc Mulciber bỏ một nguyên liệu nào đấy hoặc quấy khỏi lố vòng. Severus để ý thấy cô gái tên Kim nhà Hufflepuff hình như cũng đang thử tự thay đổi công thức bào chế theo cách của riêng mình nhưng không được thành công lắm, cái vạc thuốc của cô ta bốc khói đen mù mịt.

Người tiếp theo hoàn thành không ai khác ngoài Lily. Slughorn cúi xuống kiểm tra dung dịch trong cái vạc của cô, rồi hài lòng thưởng cho nhà Gryffindor mười điểm.

\- Vậy là con Máu Bùn cũng đã bào chế xong!

Một giọng nói đầy khinh bỉ cất lên bên tai Severus. Mulciber.

\- Đừng nói từ đó.

Severus bật ra gần như theo phản xạ. Câu nói của Severus nhỏ, gần như chỉ thầm thì, nhưng rất rõ ràng. Mulciber vặc lại, vừa ngạc nhiên vừa cáu kỉnh.

\- Có vấn đề gì với cậu thế?

Nếu như không có ai nghe thấy Severus nói gì thì câu hỏi của Mulciber đã làm cho mấy đứa gần đó ngó sang.

Severus nhắm mắt lại trong giây lát ( _chết tiệt!_ ), rồi nói, giọng vẫn nhỏ và lạnh lùng y như cũ.

\- Đừng nói từ đó.

Thái độ _bất thường_ của Severus làm Mulciber bực mình thực sự. Mặt nó đỏ gay lên vì tức tối, đôi mắt nheo lại nhìn anh đầy nghi vấn.

Slughorn đã lại gần từ bao giờ, nói với Mulciber một cách không thoải mái.

\- Đúng thế, trò Mulciber ạ. Đó là một từ không được thích hợp lắm ở đây. Trò nên liệu lại cách cư xử cho hợp lí. Trừ nhà Slytherin mười điểm.

Mulciber không nói gì nhưng hai tay nó nắm chặt ở dưới bàn, có lẽ chủ yếu là vì tức Severus chứ không phải là Slughorn.

Severus không nói gì cả. Thậm chí không ngẩng mặt lên nhìn bất kì ai. Mắt anh nhìn chăm chăm vào cái vạc trước mặt, hai tay để trên đùi, gương mặt vô cảm. Anh nâng hàng rào Bế Quan lên mức cao nhất, khi cảm thấy ánh mắt của Lily chiếu tới như muốn làm nóng bỏng vành tai của mình.


End file.
